Take Me Home
by LordPayne
Summary: A girl wants to make her way to the top. She just didn't think One Direction would help her with that. She never expected this to happen... And neither did they.


Chapter 1

One day I was walking home when I heard my cell phone ring. Everyone around me stared as What Makes You Beautiful started playing. It was my friend Olivia. "Hey! Have you been on Twitter?!"

"No... Why?" I replied.

"GO CHECK RIGHT NOW!"

I burst into a run. She's never been this excited about something before... I only had a few blocks left and I was determined to get there. It was steaming hot outside, a good 90 degrees, and I was in my uniform from Dairy Queen. Not only did I look stupid running, but I was getting honked at by everyone passing by, "Run Forrest run!" I wasn't going to put up with anyone right now. I needed to see what Olivia was talking about.

I finally got home a few minutes later and sprinted to my room. I was out of breath and bright red in the face. I got my laptop and opened Twitter... I checked my interactions, (which were completely out of control), and saw so many mentions from people congratulating me... What happened? I scrolled down for a while longer and then I saw it. I got a tweet from Liam that read, "I just saw your cover of our song WMYB and must I say... WOW ! :) id like for you to come to our concert! DM me xx." My heart dropped.

Did Liam Payne just tweet me and ask me to DM him? Did he really hear my cover?! I couldn't contain my excitement and just screamed and jumped all over my room. It didn't matter how tired I was from running home anymore... I had adrenaline running through my veins. I couldn't wait one more second to DM him. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my laptop.

"Hey Liam! I just saw your tweet! (: I'd love to come to your guys' concert! Details please? x." I remembered that he's going to get a lot of DM's and figured that he would take a few hours to respond. I tried to calm down and take a shower; all that running made me sweat like hell. After about 10 minutes or so in the shower I come back into my room and sit on my bed in a towel checking my computer.

Right when I opened it up I saw I had a DM... It was from Liam! He said, "Your cover was AMAZING ! I wanted to kno if yu wanted to come VIP to our concert in LA tomorrow?!" Was he crazy? Of course I'll go! First thing I have to do is talk to my mom first... I don't know what she's going to say. She doesn't even know I sing.

I get into some pajamas and walk down stairs to the kitchen. She's sitting at our island drinking a glass of wine and next to her is an empty bottle. She must be drunk. Whenever I come home she's either to busy to talk to me or she's drunk. "Mom?" I said shakily, wondering what she was going to say. She lifted up her head. Her dark-brown hair was a ratted mess! She look at me piercingly with her light blue eyes. As if she was staring right through my soul.

"What is it?" she said very intensely.

"Well... You know how I like the band One Direction? I uploaded a cover of me singing one of their songs on YouTube and Liam heard it... He tweeted m-"

"Oh darling... You don't sing! We all know that you don't have a good pitched tone in your body! Don't worry sweetheart, one day you'll find something you're good at." As she said that she turned suddenly and spilt wine all over her white trousers. "FUCK!" She yelled. I couldn't help but feel angry at her. She never understands anything about me and never will. She doesn't even have an attention span wide enough to listen to what I have to say.

"Mom! Will you please just listen to what I have to say for once?!" She turned around and looked at me. She seemed very confused, shrugged her shoulders and sat down. "As I was saying... Liam tweeted me and said that I sounded amazing. He wanted to know if I wanted to come to their concert tomorrow in LA. VIP section too!"

She sat in silence for a few minutes. She was looking around the room trying to think of something to say, but I knew that there was nothing. It was pointless to even tell her. Then she said this, "Well I'm not going to pay for any of this shit. If you're going then they're gonna take you! I don't have enough time for bullshit that isn't true." I can't believe she's letting me go though... That's probably the best thing I've ever heard from her. I ran up to my room and immediately replied to Liam...

"My mom said yes! Except she doesn't exactly have the money to send me to LA or anything there.. So I don't know how I'm going to get there? /:" And I clicked send.

I patiently waited about 10 minutes until I got a reply from Liam. "Thats perfectly fine ! We'll pay for everything. I alredy bought a ticket for u. It should take u from anywhere to LA. It leaves tomorrow at 7am. See you soon, luv! xx"

7am?! I have to pack now! It's 10pm right now... I grab almost all the underwear out of my drawer and put it in a suitcase that I've had for years now. I've never really used it because my family doesn't go on vacation.

About an hour later I have everything packed and I have an outfit lied out for tomorrow that I hoped all the boys would like... All the excitement built up inside of my as I lied down in my bed and shut the light off, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

END

(This is my first fanfiction... I'm sorry if you don't like it!)


End file.
